Taoism
Taoism (or Ying-Yang), labeled The Dual Personality, is a male contestant on Object Oppose, and was a member on Team Motor Tires. Personality Taoism always fights with himself. He is known to have two personalities. Both personalities might agree on somethings, but they mostly argue. Most people treat him like dust, because they mostly see his bad side more than they see his good. Ying, the black half is a kind individual. He can sometimes get mean when ever something irritates him. Since Ying is a boy, he hates it when people think he's a girl. Yang, the white half is an evil spirit. He likes to cause trouble and mayhem to other people, no matter what the consequences are. Yang is very competitive, so the only thing he's good at is taking challenges seriously. '' Ying and Yang are opposite twins who like to fight and argue with each other. Material Taoism may be an object, but is also a symbol, Taoism is made of stone (but used to be made of glass in episode one and two). The Yin-Yang symbol is mostly seen by many stones. Courage In "Race in Order," Yang told Ying that he was too weak to do anything extreme. Ying said "At least people like me more than you, so be quiet." Yang spotted to Ying that he never says "shut up." Yang made Ying angry, so he called Yang a stupid light side of him, while shouting shut up. Yang also got angry. Gear said to Taoism about him fighting with himself for three weeks. When Yang said "Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it?," Gear kicked him. When the challenge of being the team captain was started, Ying and Yang argued on who will answer the questions. Ying got to answer the questions. When Ying read the third question, he got suprised. Ying hates being called a girl (even though he suppost to be one). While the challenge was still going, Sponge slapped Taoism. Taoism saw that a rock next was next to him. He throw it at Sponge, then continued on to the challenge. He won for his team. In "Jello is Never Difficult," Ying asked Leaf if he could be in his alliance. Leaf said he couldn't, because he was attached to Yang, and Yang is a bad influence. Ying doubted that Yang would ever because good. Yang said he's only bad for a reason. Leaf asked Taoism what he was made out of. Ying said Yang and him were made of soild glass. Leaf thought Taoism couldn't shatter. Yang said he will beat them up if they tried to him and Ying shatter. Phone asked Taoism is the glass half full or half empty. Ying said "Why, it's half full," but Yang shouted "No, it's half empty!" Gear through a rock at Taoism causing him to shatter. At the elimination, Yang voted Sponge to be eliminated. Sponge said "You can't just vote. Ying has to vote too you know." Ying also voted Sponge. While it was Taoism's turn to judged. Tiffany and Kaelyn gave him a zero, because they thought his evil personality poisoned his gelatin. His good personality gave the girls an explanation how his evil personality coundn't have poison it. They tried it, and they loved it. They each gave him a ten, which means he has twenty out of twenty. In "There's Never Too Much Snow," Tiffany gave Taoism a win token for getting twenty out of twenty. She also asked win Ying was red. Taoism remembered that Phone dyed his black side red and his white side green. In "Keep On Coloring" at the elimination, Taoism's evil personality voted for Leaf to be eliminated for slapping him. Everyone else on his team voted him to be eliminated. Before Tiffany threw Taoism into the Elimination Box, she pissed him off. He got so angry, he wanted to kill her. Taoism saw a baseball bat once he was on the ground. When he was very close to Tiffany, she put the Elimination Tosser under him, and threw him into the Elimination Box. Trivia *Taoism is similar to Yin-Yang from ''Inanimate Inasanity in many reasons. *Taoism is an inverted/correct version of Yin-Yang. **Yin's the white half and Yang's the black half on Inanimate Insanity, but Yin's the black half and Yang's the white half on Object Oppose, and in real life. *Taoism was going to be flat, but instead; he's spherical. *Yang is similar to Snowball from Battle for Dream Island. **''They both are very competitive. **They both muscular. **They're both white. **They're both jerks. *The black half of Taoism is named "Ying," but sometimes could be called "Yin." *Ying and Yang were only seperated in "Best of Yin Yang." *Ying is male instead of female, as opposed to the real life Yin-Yang gender presentation. (Just like Yin from ''Inanimate Insanity). **The reason why Ying is also male is because he and Yang only compares one gender (which is male). *Taoism was going to be armless. *Taoism was going to be a glass ball that has two sections inside, water filled on Ying's side, and oil filled on Yang's side. *In the beginning of "Jello is Never Difficult," Taoism was completely cracked, but he wasn't suppose to shatter. *Taoism was dyed red and green by Phone in "There's Never Too Much Snow." Gallery Taoism Pose.png Taoism.jpg|Taoism's Old Design Taoism.png|Inanimate Insanity Taoism Good_But_Evil_Taoism.png|Good but evil Taoism Newer_Yin-Yang.png|I.I Taoism 2 Taoism Profile.jpg|Taoism's Profile Category:Male Category:Ball Category:Black Category:Round Category:Arms and Legs Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Eliminated Category:Contestant Category:Inanimate Insanity Version